Aiden Blofis
by rayhan.sayeed99
Summary: Aiden doesn't like his father, what happens when he is sent to live with him? Rated T for future purposes.
1. Aiden Blofis

Authors note: hi everybody, this is my first fan fiction so reviews are accepted about my writing.

This is a fan fiction where Paul Blofis had a son before marrying Sally Jackson!

Aiden Blofis's POV

I walk through the dimly lit corridor to my apartment where me and my mother live. Anyways, my name is Aiden Blofis and my parents are Julie Fitzpatrick and Paul Blofis. Dad never married mom but when I was 2 months old dad left me and my mom for a teaching job in New York. I only meet him at Christmas for a week, I don't really like him that much. My mom told me that he married another woman in New York who has a son of my age(18), his name is Percy Jackson. That's all she told me, and I think that I won't really get along with him. My school year just finished, today was the last day, I am supposed to live with my dad from now on in New York with his family, because mom is getting old she is shifting in with her parents who don't like me at all.

That's why I have to live with my father. I rang the bell and my mom opened the door in about 6 seconds. Everything in our house is packed or plastic rapped, except 2 sandwiches neatly kept in a disposable tray, which I guess are for me and my mom to eat before we leave the house. We sit on the plastic rapped sofas and eat the sandwiches, mom starts talking, "I kept some snacks in your bag and your toiletries too, you have to leave in 20 minutes from exactly now and remember to be nice to Percy!" "Yah yah mom, I'm gonna be okay!" "Good, I am going now and you should leave the house in 15 minutes", she kisses me on the forehead and says bye for the last time and leaves.

TIME SKIP: 15 MINUTES

I catch a cab and head for the airport. I took me about 35 minutes to the airport. I pay the driver and take my suitcase and bag and leave. I check in and all I have with me now is my bag and boarding pass.

TIME SKIP: 15 MINUTES

I am currently sitting in the plane and thinking about how my step brother is like, I wish he isn't that popular in school cause we will be going to the same school and I obviously wanna be better than him to impress my father. I wonder if he has a girlfriend and if he does how ugly she might be. I am flooded by my thoughts, until a girl who is between 15-16 years old and is goth and punk at the same time somehow. She looks uneasy sitting between 2 guys but that's not my problem, but what bothers me about her is the she wears a silver crown like thing on her forehead which sparkles a lot and has a moon on it.

TIME SKIP: 2 HOURS

I get off the plain and get my suitcase, I check out and wait for dad eating some cookies my mom packed for me. I finally see dad and he is with a woman who is in her 30's and a guy about my age, the woman and the guy talk and finally the woman and my dad start coming toward me while the guy goes in another direction and disappears in the crowd.

Hope you liked it please fave/follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I am very sorry I didn't upload for a really long time, I had my end of term exams and I had to study a lot!**

Aiden's POV

Dad and the woman walk towards me, I am nervous, somewhat and excited apparently. "Hey Aiden," "Hi dad!" I try to be enthusiastic, but I practically sound like a chipmunk, "This is Sally, Sally, Aiden," dad says pointing to the woman.

Sally says "Hello!" in the sweetest voice. "Hi!" I reply, sounding a little better. "Let's go to the car and wait for Percy and Thalia." I don't know who those people are, but I decide to just go with it. We make our way to dads car, it's a Toyota Prius. On the roof there are dents like 4 horse hooves, weird!

Dad and I load up the luggage in the back of the car, dad doesn't close it though, "Go sit in the car, you must tired from that flight!" "Ok" then I go sit in the car with Sally. About 5-7 minutes later, the girl who sat next to me in the plane, and the guy who was with Sally and Dad before, come walking towards the car. They are arguing about something, looks like something important by the faces the hold.

I assume the boy is Percy, and the Girl is Thalia. They stop arguing once they reached the car, who I assume was Thalia sits in the car next to me while the guy who I assumed was Percy talks to my father while loading up Thalia's luggage. "This is Thalia, Thalia, Aiden. She is Percy's cousin and will be staying with us for about a week!" "Hi!" "Hey," is what she replies with and she says it so bitterly.

Percy comes in the car next to me, I am sitting in the center, but both of them don't take up much space so I have enough room for my body and legs. "Hi, I'm Percy, you must be Aiden, Paul told me about you," it takes me a bit time to realize that Paul is my father, Percy looks uncomfortable I. The silence so I reply with a high pitches "Hey!". "So which school do we have to go to and when is it starting?"

Percy's POV

Aiden looks like a nice guy, considering the way he talks. "Goode High School, the school where Paul teaches!" "Oh and where do you go to school, Thalia," "non of your business!" I get shocked a little and tilt a little near Percy, "Don't worry, she's like that to every new 'guy', emphasis on guy," He relaxes a little, 'but why only guys, why not girls'. He spits it out before he even thinks about it, she gives him a death glare and hisses at me, if she is supposed to be scaring Aiden, he is scared.

Aiden's POV

To cool it down, probably, Percy asks "So do you think you will miss your old friends or not?" The question bother me because I just broke up with my girlfriend Amelia, but I'm thankful to him for changing the topic, "I don't really know, I will probably miss my best friends Joan and Max, and my girlfriend Amelia," "Did you break up with her? Or are you guys is a long distance relationship?" Percy asks, "I broke up with her cause I don't want to miss her a lot, and plus she doesn't like long distance relationships." I reply in a sad tone, "oh" Percy replies with a hint of sympathy and empathy.

"So are you in a relationship?" I ask, I seriously want to know. "Yup, with Annie!" Thalia says in a mocking tone. "Shut up," Percy says to Thalia, then turns back to me, "Yes I'm in a relationship,". I ask him " So, what does your dad do, like your biological dad?" "He… he umm… is… a… a… marine biologist, yah a marine biologist," he hesitates to reply, I think he is lying some why. I ask Thalia the same question, "He is a pilot," she replies so smoothly I wouldn't have noticed that she was lying if I didn't see her chewing her cheeks from the inside.

Time Skip: 25 minutes

Aiden's POV

We reach their apartment. I quickly ask Percy, "Will I have my own room?", "Yup". We unload the luggage while Sally and Thalia walk into the apartment. Dad half hugs me, like a bro hug then takes my suitcase up the stairs. Percy and I walk up the stairs, Percy insists on using the stairs because it is only 3 floors high. He has one of Thalia's bag and my bag, both look extremely heavy but he carries them with ease. Now I notice his huge biceps and through his shirt I can clearly see his 6 packs.

It's along set of stairs and it takes me a lot of energy just to take Thalia's suitcase, which is very light, just to the first floor. Percy notices me struggling and takes the suitcase from me. He makes it look like he is carrying nothing, but he is at least carrying a 70 kgs. Now I'm saying I'm weak, I have 4 packs, I was really tired because of the flight.

The door to their apartment is open, it looks big enough to fit a family of 6. There is a living room, attached to it is a kitchen and there is a hallway which leads to a bathroom and 4 rooms. One door is painted blue, not just any blue, but ocean blue. On it is a sign which has 'Percy's Room' written on it, the door to the master bedroom is chocolate brown and the other 2 are brown. I assume one is my room and one is the guest room.

 **971 words**

 **Sorry this chapter was really small, I will try writing bigger ones with about 1050-1700 words next time. Please fave/follow and review,**

 **99**


End file.
